


Monotony Changes

by crookedspoon



Series: Days Gone By [36]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Nervousness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda reflects on the monotony of a life relived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotony Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Nov 22, 2009 _"shine on this life that's burning out"_ from 31_days, and exercise #130 Monotony from The 3 A.M. Epiphany.

She peeks at the newspaper, pours her tea. She needs to verify the date, check if it changed since yesterday, the survival instinct of her sanity demands it. Knowing it did, she's relieved. Time has never rewound since that time, probably won't, the Innocence is hers now.

She sips her tea, burns her tongue. Never be too optimistic, it comes back to disappoint you; circumstances may have changed since then, but sometimes she wakes up in the morning and nothing feels different from the day before, at all. It's terrifying. To think she may once again find herself sucked into the same replaying time frame, where everything happens over and over and over and...

"Is everything all right, Miranda?" Allen sits down in front of her, the table creaks under the weight of foods stacked on top of the tray he carried; he smiles with the same radiance and sincere eyes as he did back then. She remembers. The same boy who broke her out of that nightmare pulls her out of those dark thoughts whenever they surface.

"O-oh yes, everything is just fine, Allen-kun. Do you want some jasmine tea," she offers without stopping to breathe, "it's a special blend mixed with Sencha leaves and very soothing."

She is grateful. Grateful for his kindness, his understanding and his company in times of need and she wants to show that it's not in vain.

"Yes, thank you very much."

Some things never change and maybe that's alright too; she hasn't noticed yet, but she has come to rely on the little constancies in her new life. They convey a sense of safety.

Trapped in that hell – a Hell that rejected and made fun of her, where her failures never left and she had to live through them day after day – she would never have imagined to experience peaceful mornings like this. But here they are.

She pours another cup for Allen. She matches his smile, knows this moment of peace is fleeting, gone the instant they head out, but she would not want to turn back time to relive them ever, even if she could.

The magic of the moment would be gone.


End file.
